


Champ

by Jamielynn_Forrest



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamielynn_Forrest/pseuds/Jamielynn_Forrest
Summary: Selene is the Champion of Alola and sometimes it's hard. Not the Battles that's fun. It's the aftermath and the results, she's a big shot now and sometimes people expect to much of her or stretch her patience too thin. Good thing she has all sorts of friends out there in the big wide world.





	Champ

The strongest Trainer in all of Alola, the Champion, was taking a nap on Plumeria's couch. It honestly wasn't as bizzare and out of place as it sounded. Maybe a ear an a half ago Plumeria would have been walking on eggshells in her own home, but now Selene was as normal as the sink or the refrigerator. She just belonged. 

 

Selene was breathing softly and content, stretched out on the old worn couch with one hand tangled deeply in the fur of her dozing Dusk Lycanroc. Even asleep her presences made Plumeria's trailer feel smaller than usual. Once oppressive the feeling was comforting now, like being wrapped in a warm blanket of snuggling up against a Fire-type. something you knew could hurt you but you trusted to never try. 

 

Selene was only eleven and she’d raised her Pokemon to a ridiculous level of strength. She’d taken on the Island Challenge, all the Trial Captains and Kahuna, rampaging Ultra Beasts, Necrozma alongside crazed Lusamine, a whole organization of messed up old guys and a misguided Guzma and Plumeria herself. She was the fire that burned and the waves that crushed but she was a sweet cheerful girl. Full of promise potential and bright ideas. She was the Champion of Alola and Plumeria was very very proud of her. 

 

Selene snored as she rolled over and drolled on Pulmeria’s throw pillow. Truly the picture of a regal Champion. 

 

The Big Sis of the now disbanded Team Skull rolled her eyes as she went about making a light lunch for herself and the little Champ. Selene loved cheesesteak sandwiches and Plumeria was up for some hot melty cheese herself. 

 

The smell of food, caused Lycanroc to jolt awake and dart to Plumeria’s side. He yiked and barked and bounced all over the small kitchen, eagar for a treat.   
  
  
  
“Down, down. Down boy. It’s not ready yet.” Plumeria hissed as she jerked the pan away from the nosy Rock-type. Her Salazzle never got underfoot when she was cooking, but then again Salazzle was a lizard and Lycanroc was a dog, a hungry dog at that. 

 

Lycanroc whined and gave its best impression of Baby-doll eyes. Proving Plumeria's point about Lycanroc and Salazzle being different. 

 

“No begging, Lycanroc.” Selene slurred as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Obviously the Rock-types barking had woken her up. Lycanroc, well trained and obedient to his Trainer, backed off immediately and pounced on Selene to give her a few slobbery licks. 

 

Plumeria smiled fondly as she listened to Selene giggle and half heartedly scold her Pokemon. Champion Selene she may be but she was still just eleven and was in a way like Plumeria’s little sister, one of the many she’d taken under her wing and vowed to protect. Though it was often the other way around with Selene protecting Plumeria, from her own mistakes and opening her eyes to what she really wanted in life.

 

“Alright you two, quit before you break something. Selene, go wash up.” Plumeria ordered as she put the final touches on the cheesesteak sandwiches. They smelled delicious and Plumeria was proud of herself. 

 

“Okay. Thanks for letting me take a nap here, Plumeria and for lunch.” Selene cheered as she darted into the bathroom.

 

Lycanroc edged over hopefully and Plumeria sighed as she set down a sandwich for Lycanroc too. The Rock-type barked happily and dived right in.

 

“What chased you all the way to Ula’ula, and not home to your Mama?” Plumeria asked once Selene had sat herself at the table.   
  
  
The girl smiled sheepishly and her cute Kantonian accent shown through in her words, “I’m trying to avoid my fans, and by now they all know where I live. There was a slew of them when I headed home earlier and they get so enthusiastic, especially after a Title Defense Battle.”

 

Plumeria snorted, “Yeah. I’ve been seeing more and more merch with your face on it these days. Just the other day, while we were out shopping, me and Guz' saw a shirt with your face on it. Guzma laughed himself silly when he saw in.”  
  
  
Selene groaned and covered her face with her hands, “He didn’t buy it did he.”  
  
  
“Bought three. Black, white and silver.” Plumeria snickered.  
  
  
“How’s Guzma doing actually, working with Nanu is going well isn't it?” Selene asked, changing the subject. It was a subject that Plumeria didn't mind talking about herself, so she allowed it with good humour.  
  
  
“They fight like Meowths and Lilipups but they’re doing good work together. We’re all very proud of him.” Plumeria said brightly. Guzma's decision to mentor and try to become a _unofficial_ Guardian of Alola, had been met with a lot of smiles and well wishes and with Nanu helping him, the people of Alola were willing to forigive him and Team Skull for all the trouble they'd caused over the years. 

 

Selene smiled brightly, “That’s great. I’m glad he’s doing well. How’s your job coming along, Sis?”  
  
  
“Me? Well I like part timing at the Trainer’s School but I’m not ready to be called Miss instead of Big Sis or even just plain ol Plumeria.” Plumeria hummed. But the brats that attended the school were all cute and their wide bright eyes tugged at Plumeria to protect them and teach them. 

 

Selene looked bright and cheerful at the information, “I’m so happy for you both. Everyone in Team Skull is finding their place.” And it was true with the disbandment of Team Skull, lots of the Grunts had found something to do. with shame and regret no longer holding them back they went out and found meaningful jobs to do. One or two had even found Trial Captains or Kahunas willing to mentor them.  
  
  
“Guess no one wants to disappoint the Champ who comes around to check up on them so frequently and cheers them on so enthusiastically.” Plumeria laughed, “So on behalf of everyone in Team Skull, thanks Selene.”

 

Selene flushed.

 

She was a really cute kid.


End file.
